


When the Red String Breaks

by nameless_flowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_flowers/pseuds/nameless_flowers
Summary: There is a Chinese myth that states that soulmates are bound by a red string. These two people are destined to effect the each other regardless of place time or circumstance. They say the red string may stretch or tangle but it will never break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so theres nothing here yet but it was going to be deleted out of my drafts soon and I want to save it so stay tuned for angst and death cause thats all I write lol.

I havnt started writing for thsi yet but i really hella wnatedt o save the info soooo.....


End file.
